goodbye, harry
by gc-rocks2009
Summary: this is right where sirius is falling throught the veil at the ministry of magic... meet my maker, by good charlotte NEW FIXED VERSION


fucktupkid-MestGcrox- yeah i like mest. my fave song by them is jaded. i've heard of Goldfinger but i've never heard any of their music.

Disclaimer- i don't own Harry Potter (i'm not that good) and i don't own Good Charlotte (that would be so cool though) and i didn't write Meet My Maker (i wish)

SummeryThis is when sirius is about to fall through the vail at the battle at the ministry of magic. plz r&r.

Meet My Maker

He saw everything that was going on around him like it was in slow motion. He didn't think this was how it was supposed to be. Even after he had fallen through he could see everything that was going on. He saw harry run towards the vail and he saw Lupin hold him back. He saw Bellatrix laughing in grim defeat. Then he saw all the battles. But he only looked at everything briefly. He kept looking back at Harry, Harry crying, Harry looking disbelieving. Sirius was talking to Harry and only Harry could hear him. He thought if he kept talking it would all change. Harry didn't deserve this. First his parents, then Sirius. He could tell that Harry saw him as a living and breathing result of god. When you look up to someone like that it's way too hard to let go when the time comes. He just kept saying soothing words. Harry was listining, he could tell.

_so this is it_

_this is my life_

_this is my time, it's ending tonight_

Harry didn't want the truth, he could tell. He just stared at the veil disbelievingly. Sirius couldn't be gone, but he didn't want Harry to be sad he wanted him to be happy for him. Sirius was going back to his best friend, james. He had helped Garry in more ways than he could ever know; but that wasn't enough. Harry had one year of his parents and two years of sirius. that is three out of fifteen years of his life. No child deserves that, though he couldn't call Harry a child anymore. He had grown so much in those two years. He knew that harry had though of those years as the best ones of his life. It was the best years, of course, for Sirius since he had been out of Azkaban. Be happy, he told harry, you will see me again sometime, though hopefully not too soon.

_i made my mistakes_

_i tried to live right_

_stepped out of the darkness and into the light_

Sirius kept telling Harry it was allright, it was fine, he was in good hands with Dumbledore but now Harry was moving away, going towards that Longbottom boy. Sirius new that Harry would have to move on but he didn't want it to come so soon. He knew that in his heart he wanted Harry to be so devistated he couldn't even want a life without sirius. He knew he wanted Harry more than ever before in these few moments before death.

_and when i'm gone_

_will they remember_

_will they mourn_

_will they move on_

_when light sets on _

_the lonely sun_

_his time has come_

_his life is done_

Will people miss me, he asked Harry and Harry nodded numbly telling Londbottom who Sirius was and why his life would be different from now on. I will be in heaven, he told Harry, waiting for you to come and join me, but take your time, i don't want to see you too soon. I know that i've lived a different life, leaving home, living with James, going to Azkaban, meeting you, fighting my own cousin, and i know that i have lived a good life and i know that you will live a good life too. I know that Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you. Come and visit me in a long long time, i will be waiting.

_and tonight_

_we'll celebrate_

_the end_

_of this life_

_and we'll sing_

_yeah, yeah, year,_

_who, it's alright_

_this is the night life leaves me again_

_with open arems_

_this is the way _

_the way i will meet my maker tonight_

_and on my grave_

_what will it say_

_here lies another soul that was saved_

I will miss you Harry, I love you like a son and i know you will lead a great life. Please make the right choices when you want to make the wrong ones, and please don't come visit me too soon. Harry wasn't listening though, he was walking away with Longbottom, crying the whole way out.

_so please don't cry_

_just sleep at ngiht_

_and i wil wait ont the other side_

_and tonight _

_we'll celebrate the end_

_of this life_

_and we'll sing_

_yeah,yeah, year_

_whoa, it's alright_

_this is the night life leaves me again_

_with open arms_

_this is the way_

_the way i'll meet my maker tonight_

_and tonight_

_we'll celebrate the _

_of this life_

_and we'll sing_

_yeah,yeah,yeah,_

_whoa, it's alright_

_this is the night life leaves me again_

_with open arms _

_this is the wya _

_the way i'll meet my maker tonight_

_whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

The end


End file.
